Ras (Interstellar Force)
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} StellarSilver |-|2= Void Ophiuchus |-|3= Nova Void Ophiuchus }} } |-| 3= |} Rasalhague, simply known as Ras is StellarSilver, the Silver Ranger of the [https://powerrangersfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Interstellar_Force#Interstellar_Rangers Interstellar Force Rangers] and the eighth Ranger to be chosen by the Astro Globes, specifically, the Ophiuchus Astro Globe. He is a thief and partner to [[Sigma (Interstellar Force)|'Sigma']]. Ras is later on tricked by The Void commander, (to be named), thinking he can enhance his emotions but was instead, compromised and corrupted. Ras's betrayal also leads to the creation of the Void Astro Blaster, as well as several Void Astro Globes, one of which was an corrupted version of the Ophiuchus Astro Globe. After being freed from (to be named)'s control, Ras retains his Void Ophiuchus powers. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities ;Paralytic Snake Eyes :Ras has the ability to paralyse other living beings for as long as he can maintain eye contact with them. When using this ability, his eyes will become green and snake-like in appearance, and seals of the eye will appear in front of the victims. However, a more powerful opponent, like Scorpio, can break free of the paralysis by destroying the seal. He can also send a shock blast from his eyes to knock others off. During his brainwashing, he is shown to be able to control the movements of his paralysed target as well, as he was able to force a paralysed Void Commander into pointing her weapon at herself. ;Apathy :Due to his natural emotionlessness, he didn't have to face any materialised distraction on planet Horologium. StellarSilver Arsenal *Astro Globes **Ophiuchus Astro Globe *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Stellar Arms **Ophiuchus Scythe Zords *Ophiuchus Voyager Attacks *'Ophiuchus's Hiss': StellarSilver performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': StellarSilver performs a powerful blast attack with the Astro Blaster, alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Plus': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Interstellar Rangers. **'All-Star Crash Maximum': An upgraded version of this finisher with all 12 Interstellar Rangers. *'Ophiuchus's Ultimate Hiss': StellarSilver performs a powerful slash attack with the Ophiuchus Scythe. *'Universe Ultimate Crash': StellarSilver performs a supercharged energy attack with the Ophiuchus Scythe, alongside his fellow Interstellar Rangers. - Void Ophiuchus= 1= |-| 2= |-|1= |-|2= Arsenal *Void Astro Globes **Dark Ophiuchus Astro Globe **Black Hole Astro Globe *Astro Buckle *Astro Blaster *Void Astro Blaster **Void Scythe **Libra Crossbow Attacks *'Unnamed Finisher': StellarSilver performs a powerful blast attack with the Void Astro Blaster, by using the Dark Ophiuchus Astro Globe. *'Ophiuchus Black Hole': StellarSilver performs a powerful blast attack with the Void Astro Blaster, by using the Black Hole Astro Globe. *'Void Ophiuchus Ultimate Hiss': StellarSilver performs a powerful slash attack with the Void Scythe, by using the Dark Ophiuchus Astro Globe. }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 , he represents , "The Snake Bearer". Trivia *'Rasalhague' is named after the star in the , . See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Interstellar Force Category:Interstellar Rangers Category:Male Category:Silver Ranger Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Evil Rangers Category:Good Turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good Category:PR Reptile-themed Rangers Category:PR Darkness-elemental rangers Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:PR Rival Archetype Category:Aliens Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt